Parallel Crash
by NerdGurl89
Summary: Chapter 2 is up! No idea when the next one will happen, but reviews might spur me on! Basically, 11 meets 10.5, Rory/Amy and Rose/10.5, with River just...there. Want to know how? Well READ&REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Like I said, decided on a mega rewrite. Had a brainstorm the other night and thought of a better and more interesting way to tell the story. The first chapter at least is going to be in Amy's POV, cause I love how witty she can be. Still _might_ crossover with Torchwood later, cause I love Jack and Gwen so much, but that might not happen if I can't find a believable way (it is Doctor Who, though). Anyway, let me know what you think of this new storyline, and what I can do to make it better! Thanks, and R&R!

The Doctor, Rory, and I were sitting listening to River describe one of her many exploits into the world of espionage and thievery, shooting those annoyingly simpering looks at the Doctor every couple of minutes. I liked River enough, and breaking her out from time to time was always a laugh, but things seemed to be that much more dangerous when she was around. I still think that now.

She was about to reach a really thrilling bit, probably she was going to shoot the men around her with a bow and arrow or something, when the time rotor made a strange thumping noise, and we were thrown from our feet. I landed between Rory and the Doctor, holding onto my boys as tight as I could as the TARDIS shook violently, almost vibrating. I kept my eyes tight shut. It only lasted a couple of seconds, though, and when I opened my eyes the familiar bright yellow and orange of the TARDIS was gone, replaced with cool greens and blues. I was lying on a metal grill instead of clear glass, and right in front of me was a pair of red converse trainers.

"Oh no no no no NO! Not this again!" The owner of the trainers was saying, holding out his hands to me and my fellows. Rory and I looked around curiously, but the Doctor walked up to the man in the trainers, who I now saw was wearing a lividly blue suit with a red t-shirt.

"How is this possible?" The Doctor was saying quietly to the man.

"Let me guess," the man said, "you regenerated?"

"Yeah, not long after..." he trailed off, looking at a woman who had just appeared from the back of the room that looked, if I thought about it, a kind of TARDIS made from coral. The woman was blonde and dressed a bit like an action hero in a leather jacket and jeans.

"Doctor, what's goin on? I felt the TARDIS shake something awful! Who are they?"

She spoke these words to the tall suited man, who hesitated.

"Hi Rose," The Doctor said, almost sadly.

I looked behind me at River, who for the first time seemed out of sorts. So she didn't know these people, that was a first. She even seemed to know me the first time I met her. This should be interesting.

"No," the woman, Rose, was saying, "No. You can't be him, how is that possible! You said it was sealed off forever!"

As she was saying this, the Doctor and the tall man were running around what looked like another time rotor. Like in our TARDIS but almost completely different. I was starting to get a headache.

"Doctor, how is this a TARDIS too? You said your people were gone! And what is she talking about, what was sealed off?" I demanded.

But I was ignored. The Doctor was talking his "Doctor-speak" with the tall man, running around pulling levers and pressing buttons at alarming speeds, while distantly the familiar sounds of bells sounded. That wasn't good.

River, Rory, and I stood in equal, confused silence, watching the two men in their frantic work. I noticed the woman Rose on the other side of the room leaning against a large coral column, looking dazed.

Finally the alarm bells stopped, and the two men leaned over the time rotor lookalike panting. The room stood in silence for a full minute, then Rose walked forward slowly towards the men. She took the suited man's offered hand, then stepped towards the Doctor.

"I'm not mad at you," she said. "I know why you did what you did. And he told me about the Ood saying you were going to regenerate. It wouldn't have been the same, would it." She stepped forward and hugged him. "Thank you," she said tenderly, "for giving me my Doctor." The man behind her smiled.

"Excuse me!" I spoke, maybe a bit too loudly, "but _who_ are they, and _where the hell are we?_"

"Sorry!" The Doctor said, the spring back in his step, "introductions! Amy, Rory, River, this is Rose Tyler, a former companion of mine! She was the best. Well, one of the best anyway," he smiled fondly at her. "Rose, these are the Ponds, Amy and Rory to be exact, and this is Dr. River Song. Ask her questions, seriously, she can't pull the 'spoilers' card on you!"

"And everyone, this is me. Well, part me. Basically he's the past me, but part Time Lord part human. Very long story, might tell you the rest of it later. Right now, let me tell you what's happened. We have crashed into their TARDIS. In a different universe. What I think caused it was a small crack in the universe that opened for a split second, maybe a star went supernova, or maybe it was just a blip in reality, but in that second, two TARDIS's were in the same place at the same time, but in two different universes. Ours in our universe, and their's in their universe. One in 5 billion chance of happening, but of course who am I to go with statistics. Long story short, our TARDIS is now finding the nearest point of gravity, the moon of Dufalto 6 to be precise, and we've been pulled into another TARDIS in a parallel world. Any questions?"

A beat. "How is he part you?" Rory said.

I thought for a moment, then a memory came back, "he's not like the Dream Lord, is he? We're not asleep again?"

"No no no, like I said, very long story, but he's as real as I am." he turned back the Rose and the man, "You have no idea how glad I am to see you two happy."

"Right," said the part-Doctor, "I think it might be best if we head back home, figure out how exactly the TARDIS crash happened, and find a way to get you guys back. Allon-z!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: However disappointed I was not to receive a review on my first rewritten chapter, I couldn't stop myself from writing this one too. So maybe this'll give some incentive to review! The info about the time difference I got from TARDIS Wiki, btw.

The very different TARDIS landed, and the kindof-Doctor and Rose headed towards the door first, followed by the Doctor, who noticed that the three of us were hesitating in the same spots we had been occupying since this whole crazy ordeal began.

"Come on Ponds and River! Whole new universe out there! Sure I've been here, but wait until you see! I can count on one hand how many from our universe that have seen this!" He beckoned to us energetically.

I sighed and pulled Rory towards the doors, and heard River follow. She still seemed to be in shock, probably because she was not used to being in the same boat as Rory and I. She'd get over it.

We seemed to have landed in London. But something wasn't right. For one thing, Big Ben seemed to have a square face, and were those zeppelins? I looked forward again just in time to realize how far behind I was, and ran pulling Rory again to catch up to the Doctor and his unusual friends.

They were walking into a large, futuristic building. There was no sign out front to let me know what was inside. When we caught up, I heard the Doctor saying "-joined Torchwood! Well I guess beggars can't be choosers, not many jobs out there for someone with our talents, eh?"

The human Doctor he was speaking to seemed be annoyed about something. He had seemed happy to see the Doctor earlier, but maybe that was for Rose's benefit. I could tell how much he cared for the woman by the way he seemed to be attached to her side. But what did he have against the Doctor? But more pressing:

"What's Torchwood?" Rory beat me to my question.

"Oh Rory, Amy, I'll have to introduce you to Torchwood in our universe sometime, Jack'll love you. They basically do what we do, but domestically. And with more guns." He signaled River who had wondered off to look at the zeppelins on the horizon. When she caught up, we stepped inside the building, and I felt my mouth drop.

Above us was the highest glass ceiling I had ever seen, and I've been to a planet who worships glass ceilings. Past that were uncountable levels of what seemed to be offices, and we were heading towards a clear fronted elevator at its base.

After we all made it into the quite roomy elevator, the sort-of Doctor pressed an unmarked button at the very bottom of the panel, and we started downwards at an alarming pace.

"Lemme guess, Doctor, their a bit more advanced here?"

"Quite right, Pond, in almost every sense. Technologically and in time itself. A parallel universe it may be, but while right now it is 2011 in your universe, here it is 2014. Never really figured out why, don't have many other experiences with parallel worlds to compare it to..." he trailed off as the doors opened to reveal what looked like a warehouse chocked completely full of what had to be alien technology.

"Oh, here we go," I sighed. The Doctor was already off in the wake of Rose and her Doctor.

"We've been monitoring the walls between worlds," he was saying as we caught up again, "We saw the site of a potential future weak spot on the predictor, decided to take a look. Had no idea _this_ would happen." He shot another annoyed look at the Doctor, and Rose pulled him aside.

Of course I _had_ to eavesdrop.

I moved away from Rory, ignoring his protest, and pretended to be interested in a monitor close to the open door the two had just gone through. I could make out perfectly the slightly hushed argument in the room.

"You've been grumpy since he got here? Why?" Rose was demanding.

"Have you forgotten how upset you were those first few months? He hurt you! I know in a way it was me, and you know I blame myself too, but it's hard to be nice to someone who hurts you. And-"

"I chose you, remember, so don't you dare think I'll try and run off with him. I love _you_. That man out there is not _my_ Doctor, you are. We've gone over this enough times that it shouldn't be a problem. I worked through my issues, it's time you faced yours. Now I need to tell Dad what's going on, he'll want to know about this. Best not to mention it to Mum, though, she might just kill 'im."

I heard her Doctor snort a laugh, and then the obvious sound of a kiss before the door opened wider and Rose exited. I didn't take my eyes of the screen, but in the corner of my eye I could've sworn I saw her smirk.

But what I didn't see was her turn towards me. "Amy, wasn't it? How about you come with me, and your husband if he'd like." She turned back without waiting for an answer, and we followed her back into the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: What did you guys think of Day of the Moon? I'm freaking out just a bit! SPOILERS!:And if that little girl can regenerate, wouldn't you think that he'd be able to sense her? The last time he failed to sense a Time Lord there was a perception filter! And if she can regenerate, she's gotta be at least a bit Time Lord! Or, maybe, she's Amy and Rory's, and it's from them traveling in the TARDIS. Who knows, I don't think we've seen someone pregnant on the TARDIS. Maybe it's a side-effect of that radiation they've mentioned. Or maybe I'm over thinking this. Either way, that's enough speculation for now. On with Chapter 3!

The silence in the lift lasted all of 2 seconds before I _had_ to get my questions out.

"Ok, I think this is the single most confusing trip with the Doctor to date. Including all that Pandorica stuff. So, what's going on? I know we're in a parallel world and all that, but how is your guy kind of the Doctor too? What-"

"Woaah there, one question at a time! I can see why the Doctor took you on. Likes a questioner, him. First, let's get some privacy," she put her palm to a small screen to the right of the panel of buttons, pressed a red button, and the lift stopped dead. The lights stayed on, but we weren't moving

"Best way, it cuts the cameras off, and I'd rather not broadcast the story, given what we've had to do to get identities and jobs. Let's sit, this might take a while."

Again, without waiting, Rose sat on the floor of the lift, and we followed suit.

"I was 19 when I first met the Doctor. 19 and going absolutely nowhere. Working a dead-end job, had boyfriend I was with just because it was comfortable, living with my mum, when BAM! He blew his way into my life. Literally! The man blew my job up the first time we met! Back then he was all ears and nose with a Northern accent and a leather jacket, but I was taken in immediately. We saved the world, then off we went. Left mum and Mickey to go off with a stranger! Had many dangerous, amazing adventures, then he changed into the man you've seen with me, _my_ Doctor. It was different with him. He regenerated to save my life, so we were sort of bound. Thought I'd be with him until I died, and I almost did. But instead I got pulled here. Got mum, Mickey, and even my dad back, but I couldn't see the Doctor again. Sure, we were able to say goodbye, but that was going to be it. I wouldn't accept it. I spent years working on a way to jump realities, when one day it began to work. I jumped so many parallels, just missing him. When we finally found each other, feet away, he was shot down by a Dalek, and began to regenerate. Again, for me, he was able to minimize it and revert the excess energy into a spare hand of his he had lying around.

"Yes, a hand," she said at the look on my face, "he lost it in a swordfight. Regrew another one. Hard to explain." I shrugged, then waved for her to continue. I'd ask the Doctor about it later.

"We were then captured by the Daleks, who dumped the TARDIS, along with our friend Donna, to certain death. But for some reason we cannot understand to this day, she touched the hand and caused what is called an Emergency Biological Meta-Crisis. Basically, some of Donna went into making another Doctor out of the hand infused with regeneration energy, and the Doctor's knowledge went into Donna's head, or at least that's how my Doctor explains it. They fly back, save the day, everything's hunky-dory. But the Doctor takes us back here. He explains how the Meta-Crisis Doctor is him when we first met, that I could make him better again. I couldn't accept it, it took me ages to understand the real reason he left us here. My Doctor told me later that he had known he was going to regenerate. I knew I wouldn't have been able to handle it again. I accepted it, and I love my Doctor."

"I am telling you this in such detail so you can be warned. Things with the Doctor almost never go as planned. You may think you are going to stay with him until the day you die, but something will happen. Life, death, a parallel universe. Something will happen. Be careful, and keep your heart close. I was lucky, I have my own Doctor, I wouldn't trade him for either world. But don't let this get in the way of living your lives. That should be easy having each other around."

Rose looked at us for a second. I had no idea what to say. This was a bit more than I thought I would get, and I couldn't think of another question I wanted to ask. Rory, on the other hand...

"What happened to that woman, Donna? You'd think the Doctor would keep someone with a mind like his around, or at least mention her."

Rose looked sad. "If my Doctor is right, then the Doctor would have taken every last memory of himself from her mind. Her brain could not have handled having that knowledge for long. She would've burned up. She won't remember anything they did."

My eyes stung. I couldn't imagine it. To forget the Doctor would be the worst thing to happen to a person! It would be like dying!

"That's..." Rory seemed to struggle with it too. I squeezed his hand.

"Yeah," Rose answered his thought.

"Wait a moment!" I said, remembering something blaring obvious, "How in the world to you have a TARDIS?"

"The Doctor gave us a piece to grow one from before he left," she said, smiling. "Took us about a year and a half, but she looks exactly the same as I remembered. I'm guessing he's redecorated by now, though?"

"Yeah, apparently," I replied. Rose was standing up by this point, restarting the lift. The Doctor had a lot of explaining and answering to do when this was all over.

"So Rose, who's the most famous person you ever met with the Doctor?" This should be interesting. From what I could tell, she had been with the Doctor for at least a few years, longer than me at least.

"Well, it's probably a tie between Charles Dickens and Queen Victoria. You?"

I was right. I mean, Queen Victoria! "Definitely Vincent van Gogh. Scariest alien?"

"Not counting the Daleks...well we did fight Satan. He called himself Satan at least. And possessed people, and he had horns, so basically he was Satan. Trapped in a planet orbiting a black hole. Then there was the werewolf. And you guys?"

"The Silence. These aliens that had been on Earth for centuries, and you forget them as soon as you turn away from them. And the Weeping Angels."

"Yeah, my Doctor told me about them. We've been keeping an eye out to see if they show up here, but nothing so far. Here we are."

The lift dinged once, and slid open to reveal a neat office area with cubicles. We followed Rose to a door at the end of the space. She knocked, then opened the door without waiting for a reply. I was beginning to see a pattern emerging.

River's POV

When I finally recovered from being completely blindsided by this whole affair, I prepared to jump right in to questioning the Doctor. I must've given myself away, though, because he cut me off. I hate him sometimes.

"Yes, I was in love with her. No I don't love her like that anymore. Yes he's part me. Part Time Lord, part Human. Regeneration energy plush a spare hand I had lying around. Just because you have that diary doesn't mean you know everything there is to know about me and Time Lords. There's millennia of information you don't have, and over 900 years of my life that I don't talk about. You're great, River, but I have lived 10 other lives before this that other people were a part of, so do not jump down my throat because I didn't single you out."

That shut me up. He answered every single question and threat I had been just about to throw at him.

The other him, the part human him, was watching the Doctor with surprise, and a softened look to his previous annoyance. It didn't take a Doctorate to see how much he loved this Rose, and it must have been a relief to see that he no longer had a rival.

But I didn't have much space in my mind to consider this. The rest was deflating from my telling-off. It's true, I've always felt like the one person who knew the Doctor best because of our situation. I knew he had had other lives before this one, I had their pictures from the TARDIS archives, but the idea that he had had long-lasting friendships and even fell in love with the life he led was quite a surprise to me. Which made me feel terrible, and not a little selfish. I decided then that I should act less like the only person who knows him, and more like someone just along for the ride. Because the only person who knows the Doctor is the Doctor.

I would've loved to have said all this in a profound manner in reply to his speech to me, but all I could get out was, "Ok."

A/N: I got ONE review of my last chapter! ONE! I know you guys are reading this because people are putting it on alert, and I'm grateful for that, but I need to know what you guys think! What is it I can improve on? What is it that I should keep doing? REVIEW!


End file.
